<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace in Our Time: Candy and Warren's Las Vegas Adventure by DCMarvelGirl1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919199">Peace in Our Time: Candy and Warren's Las Vegas Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997'>DCMarvelGirl1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sexy Peace in Our Time one-shot! This here is a Valentine's special featuring Warren Worthington III and Candy Southern, as Warren takes his girlfriend for a getaway in the Sin City of Las Vegas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candy Southern &amp; Warren Worthington III, Candy Southern/Warren Worthington III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace in Our Time: Candy and Warren's Las Vegas Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings! I'm back once more with another sexy one-shot for Peace in Our Time, Valentine's Day edition. This is a nice little fluff feature of Warren and Candy as they travel to Las Vegas for a Valentine's Day getaway. Along the way, they stop for surprises and rounds of passion only appropriate for a day that celebrates love. </p><p>Note: This does contain graphic sexual content, so if you aren't of the age to view such material, do not read. But be sure to go and check out MarvelMaster616 and I's universe of Peace in Our Time, as well as Rewrite the Stars. </p><p>Also, I do not own anything. All is property of Disney and Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Peace in Our Time: Candy and Warren’s Las Vegas Adventure (Takes place before issue 1)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Las Vegas Strip – Back of the Limousine</strong>
</p><p>The bright lights of the Vegas strip proved to be a decadent sight to behold. Las Vegas had a luxury to it that amazed those that visited. Not only was it the place everyone took a gamble and a risk, putting all their chips on the table, it also proved to be a very romantic destination. And as they sat in the back of the limo driving them to their hotel, Warren Worthington III and Candy Southern found themselves gasping as they glanced out the windows, taking in the sights of Sin City itself.</p><p>When Warren had proposed that he and his girlfriend go away on a special trip for the Valentine’s Day weekend, Candy could hardly pass it but. Only when she saw the planet tickets were for Las Vegas, it left her in even deeper surprise. She’d told Warren that Las Vegas was one of her dream vacations. So, knowing her boyfriend surprised her with the trip of a lifetime left her amazed.</p><p>Sitting there in just a sexy, tight-cut, strapless red dress and a pair of silver heels, Candy clutched the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolate-covered strawberries that Warren had surprised her with. The whole time, she hadn’t stopped stuffing her face with the decadent treat. A little chocolate stained her face and smeared her red lipstick, but she could hardly bring herself to care. Her boyfriend brought her to Las Vegas for Valentine’s Day . . . that alone left her reeling with excitement at the thought of what they would do.</p><p>“Warren,” she gushed, stuffing another chocolate-covered strawberry in her mouth. “This whole weekend is just perfect!”</p><p>“<em>You</em> make it perfect,” Warren told her intently, squeezing her hand before leaning in and kissing her passionately. However, before he could, Candy placed one of the strawberries into her mouth, allowing him to slowly eat it as he kissed her lips.</p><p>As their lips touched, their passions flew through them. Being in such a decadent environment on a day that celebrated love and passion sparked something between the two as they kissed deeply in the back of the limo. Warren even made it a point to run his hands through her shiny black hair, his fingers tangling in it as Candy’s hands moved to pet his chest over his shirt. Already, she felt a moisture building in her panties as she and Warren kissed deeply. Perhaps, it was a culmination of them being in the Sin City. Maybe, it was because they were the only ones in this limo. But it left Candy feeling very bold as she kissed him back with even more fervent passion.</p><p>In between kisses, Candy whispered, “Warren . . . you know what I want!”</p><p>“Oh, I do. I know you better than you think,” he whispered. “Lean back, Candy. I’m going to give you a little treat.”</p><p>Candy nodded, gasping as Warren went down and reached his hands underneath her tight dress, sliding her panties off. He pushed her dress up so he could have better access to her moist pussy.</p><p>“Wow! You’re already moist!” he commented.</p><p>“I really don’t know why,” Candy mused in a teasing tone. “But truth being told, I’ve been feeling horny since we landed at the airport.”</p><p>“Well, I won’t leave you handing,” Warren promised, using his fingers to part the folds of her womanhood. “Besides, I’ll treat you to even more once we arrive at the hotel.”</p><p>“Mmmh! I like the sound of that! Just do what you need to do, Warren,” grinned Candy.</p><p>Warren nodded, pushing Candy’s thighs apart. Even though the space behind the limo was a little confined, Warren couldn’t bring himself to care as he buried his face in her vagina. He used his fingers to rub her folds and his tongue flicked at her clitoris, sending shivers down Candy’s spine as she let out a quiet moan of pleasure.</p><p>“Mmmh! Fuck!” gasped Candy. “Oh, Warren! Oh, gosh! You know my body so well!”</p><p>“I always pay attention,” Warren said, his voice muffled by her pussy as he ate her out. His tongue swirled around her vaginal folds, thoroughly moistening them as he searched for her G-spot. But he didn’t want to do it too quickly. Candy deserved better.</p><p>So, he took his time, licking around her folds and rubbing her clit to stimulate her. It was enough to make Candy push the top of her strapless dress down and begin rubbing her breasts in both hands. She threw her head back, hitting it slightly against the window. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Warren was eating her out in the back seat of a limo, not holding back his passions he had for her. It was a side of him that Candy loved to see, given how much they loved each other.</p><p>His tongue swirled around, thoroughly moistening her folds as Candy moaned and shuddered, delighted. Her eyes closed as Warren’s tongue hit her G-spot, causing more shivers to run down her spine.</p><p>“Oooh! Just like that! Eat my pussy!”</p><p>Warren grinned, giving her pussy one last slurp before maneuvering his body upward. Quickly, he removed his pants, as he just wore a pair of pressed slacks with a belt. He undid his belt, first, before pulling his slacks down so they were around his ankles. Then, he pulled his boxers down so they, too, were around his ankles. With that, he got in between Candy’s legs, which she eagerly spread.</p><p>“Take me,” she whispered, staring directly into his blue eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I will,” he told her intently. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss before aligning his stiff dick with the folds of her vagina. Then, he thrust his hips forward, causing Candy to gasp loudly.</p><p>Candy’s gasp sounded through the limo, her eyes growing wide as she felt Warren’s cock going all the way into the depths of her hot, moist vagina. It was enough to make her tremble as she moved to grasp both her breasts in her hands, squeezing them.</p><p>“Oh, Warren! I feel you . . . so deep inside me!” she cried.</p><p>“So hot and wet!” grunted Warren, already beginning to thrust in and out of the folds of her vagina. Feeling the tight, wet folds around his stiff member never failed to send him into overdrive as he began to pump within her depths. But Warren was far too generous to be selfish, so he reached a hand downwards to fondle Candy’s clit as they fucked in the back of the limo.</p><p>Their erotic gasps and moans filled the air as their bodies rocked at a steady rhythm. They didn’t even care if the limo driver could hear them. They were certain this wasn’t his first time hearing a horny young couple make love in the back of his limo. Right now, they only care about unleashing their passions as their flesh smacked into one another.</p><p>Candy’s breasts bounced freely as Warren drove his member into her soft, wet womanhood. He even helped her build her arousal by kissing her along her neck and breasts, which he knew were her most sensitive areas. This got her shuddering and moaning louder underneath him as his grunts grew more labored. They were building towards their orgasm already, much to their surprise as they humped each other.</p><p>“Oh . . . Oh fuck!” gasped Warren. “Candy . . . I’m close!”</p><p>“Me too!” cried Candy. “I’m . . . going to . . . cum!”</p><p>Warren nodded, panting and grunting deeply as he closed his eyes. He felt his wings threatening to rip open from his harness. But somehow, he managed to keep them in place as he drove into her faster and harder, pounding into her body. He was known for liking it rough, given that he was essentially part bird. And as he drove his member into the depths of her pussy, they felt themselves reach their peak as they came together, loudly and messily.</p><p>Candy’s eyes widened more as she let out a loud, erotic shriek of excitement, grasping both her breasts as her pussy burst like a dam. A heavy stream of fluids spilled down her thighs as Warren’s dick burst with cum, which filled the depths of her vagina. And as they came, they panted and looked into one another’s eyes deeply.</p><p>“Wow!” gasped Warren.</p><p>“I know . . . wow is right! We fucked in the back of a limo!” Candy said, amazed at what they’d done.</p><p>“And I do not care where we do it. All I care about is being with you, because in life and in death, I love you,” Warren said intently, kissing her gently.</p><p>However, they were interrupted from their hot, loving moment as they heard the limo driver. It was enough to make the young lovers break apart quickly.                                               </p><p>“Here we are, kids!” he said.</p><p>“Oh,” Candy said, suddenly blushing and feeling very embarrassed as she tried to pull her dress up to cover her breasts. “You heard us?” she added sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, kids. You aren’t the first young couple I had that did this,” the driver assured them along an amused chuckle. “I’ll drop your bags off to the bellhop. Go, check in.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Warren reached for his pants and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a generous tip for the driver, who took the money gratefully.</p><p>With that, Warren pulled his pants up quickly and tried to fasten his belt as Candy quickly reached for her panties, which she didn’t even bother slipping back on. In fact, she just yanked her dress down as she and Warren quickly climbed out of the limo so they could check into their hotel. It helped that their hotel room just so happened to be in the Rio of Las Vegas, which was the home of the World Series of Poker.</p><p>Quickly, the young couple climbed out of the limbo, with Candy grasping her panties which she eagerly stuffed inside her purse. Clutching the flowers and box of chocolate-covered strawberries Warren had given to her, they made their way inside the hotel quickly, not caring that their clothes were wrinkled from the hot round of sex they had in the back of the limo.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Rio Hotel and Casino – Presidential Suite</b>
</p><p>“Oh, wow! Look at how <em>big </em>this bed is!” commented an enthused Candy Southern, taking in the sight of the bedroom of the presidential suite. Seeing the size of the room, it was twice the size of Candy’s bedroom back home. She thought she lived an opulent lifestyle to begin with. Yet somehow, Las Vegas proved to be a level of decadence that she wasn’t prepared for.</p><p>Venturing into the bedroom, she was shocked at the huge size of the California king-sized bed, which was flanked on either side by nightstands. She and Warren trusted that their bags would be brought up to the room. Not that it mattered much to them; though. They were two, young, horny, twenty-one-year-old college students, ready to embrace the fruits of being legally allowed to drink. But as she looked around the room, she saw the bottle of Champaign sitting on ice along with two glasses.</p><p>Additionally, residing on the bed was more flowers, along with a giant, pink stuffed teddy bear twice the size of her. It was enough to make tears melt in her eyes as she turned around to face Warren, whom all she’d given that day was a box of chocolates. Somehow, he managed to outdo her. Perhaps, it was the generous allowance Tony Stark allowed him to have.</p><p>“Warren, as if you haven’t given me enough already!” she said, kissing him with another round of passion.</p><p>Warren smiled into the kiss before breaking away so he could retrieve the Champaign. Walking over to it, he popped the cork on it and poured them each a glass as they sat on the huge bed. Taking a sip, Warren looked at Candy with wanting eyes. Although they’d already made love in the back of the limo, he wanted more. And he could tell that Candy wanted more, too.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he told her.</p><p>Candy smiled widely at him, grabbing his hand willingly. “I love you,” she whispered.</p><p>“If the way you and I made love in that limo is any indication, I can tell you want even more out of this relationship,” Warren said, squeezing her hand.</p><p>“I do,” she said. “I want my future to be with you, and you alone.”</p><p>Warren nodded. “I want the same, too,” he said. “You’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”</p><p>Candy nodded, and together, they polished off their Champaign before setting the glasses aside. Staring deeply into one another’s eyes, they looked at one another with wanting and lust before leaning in and kissing one another with even more passion than they did in the back of the limo.</p><p>This time, they kissed messily. They didn’t worry about makeup smearing or their tongues swirling around. They were just determined to unleash all their passions they had for one another as Candy moved to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>Warren attacked her lips with lustful French kissing, his tongue swirling around her mouth and meeting with hers as they tasted one another. Keeping his hands in hers, he pushed her down onto the bed as they began the fervent make out session. It helped that Candy still wasn’t wearing any panties, given she hadn’t bothered putting them back on after that moment in the limo. And as Warren’s pelvis grinded against hers, she let out a quiet moan of euphoria as her eyes closed in contentment.</p><p>They kissed even harder as Warren’s hands squeezed hers. He pushed her up further against the bed so she was lying in the middle of it, with him on top. Then, his hands moved to feel up her body over her dress as he kissed her down her neck.</p><p>“Mmmh. Do you know what red does to me?” he asked her in between kisses.</p><p>“Oooh . . . Ahhh!” she moaned, shuddering as his tongue licked along her neck softly as one of his hands reached underneath her dress to fondle the folds of her vagina. He stuck two fingers up her womanhood, rubbing around her clit and the inner walls to stimulate her. He was rewarded by a quiet moan of approval as he kissed her down her shoulders.</p><p>He kept fondling Candy’s pussy with gentle fingers, rubbing her clit in just the way he knew she liked. Already, he felt traces of moisture building in her vagina as his member grew stiff in his pants. Once certain he thoroughly fondled her vagina, Warren grasped the top portion of Candy’s red, strapless dress and slid it down her body. Candy wiggled her body to help him get the dress off her womanly form, rendering her completely naked underneath him, minus the heels she wore.</p><p>The sight of Candy’s naked body was enough to send him into overdrive. He allowed Candy to unbutton his shirt as he kicked his shoes off with little care at all. Once his shirt was off, it exposed the harness he wore to keep his wings pinned to his back. He managed to get his pants and boxers off as Candy undid the straps on the harness, freeing his wings.</p><p>“That’s better,” he commented, happy that he now had more room to work. With that in mind, he licked Candy up down her stomach before pushing her thighs apart, giving him better access to her vagina. He proceeded to shove his face in between her legs, licking at the folds of her vagina as Candy let out a loud gasp of euphoria. She moved to grasp both her breasts in her hands, squeezing them as she shuddered in delight.</p><p>“Mmmh . . . oh fuck!” she moaned. “That’s it, Warren! Eat my pussy . . . just like that! Right there . . . oh yeah . . . that’s the spot! That’s it!”</p><p>Warren made sure to pay close attention to all her sensitive spots, licking around her clit, G-spot, and inner vaginal walls while he fingered her womanhood. Between his hands rubbing it and him eating her out, Candy was already at maximum arousal and ready for another round of heated lovemaking. And with Warren’s penis fully erect, he gave her vagina one last slurp before turning her over so she was lying on her stomach. With that, he aligned his dick with her asshole, squeezing her butt in the process before smoothly sliding his dick into her butt.</p><p>“Oh gosh . . .!” moaned Candy, closing her eyes in erotic bliss as she felt Warren’s dick penetrating her asshole.</p><p>Warren responded with a deep, manly grunt that would put the Wolverine to shame. He licked her around her ears and her neck as he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, humping her before grasping both her breasts in his hands. He gave the fleshy mounds a nice squeeze, thoroughly massaging them as he pumped his dick in the depths of her ass. His pelvis grinded into her butt as they made love in this basic, missionary style.</p><p>Underneath them, the bed rocked to the rhythm of their lovemaking as their moans grew louder. Candy shuddered underneath him as he rocked her body steadily. Already, he felt they were both close to their climax. If the way Candy breathed was any indication, she was already on the brink. But before they could climax, Warren shifted their bodies into a new position, his penis never leaving the depths of Candy’s ass as he turned them over onto their sides. Now lying on their left side, it gave Warren more room to massage her tits and kiss her down her back to help her climax.</p><p>“Mmmh! Oh fuck! I’m . . . already going . . . to cum!” cried Candy.</p><p>“Me too! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” gasped Warren as they suddenly felt it. Their euphoric moans sounded through the room as Warren’s dick released a heavy load into her ass, and Candy’s vagina burst with fluids that spilled down her thighs. Despite having climaxed, Candy still wanted more pleasures and passions.</p><p>“More!” she moaned. “I want more!”</p><p>Warren nodded, gasping as he moved off her body as he stood up. Then, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and into his arms. Her legs moved to wrap around his waist as his hands moved to her butt, squeezing it as he gave her a passionate, wet kiss. Then, his dick penetrated her pussy as he bounced her up and down his cock.</p><p>Candy reacted favorably to this gesture as she threw her head back, which gave Warren a nice view of her breasts while they bounced. They remained in this upstanding position as he bounced her up and down, rocking her body at a nice rhythm. Candy’s arms wrapped around his neck as he trailed kisses down her neck, licking at her sensitive flesh as his dick slithered in and out of her hot folds.</p><p>Together, their moans of euphoria came together as Warren moved to press her against the wall of the bedroom. Keeping her pressed there, he allowed her to set her feet down as he kept pumping his member in the depths of her soft womanhood. Then, he turned her around, his member still buried in her vagina as he pressed her to the wall once more. His pelvis smacked into her butt as they grew closer to their climax.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” cried Candy. “Warren . . . I’m close again!”</p><p>“Me too!” Warren cried. “Why don’t you go over to the bed, and finish the job?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan!” Candy panted.</p><p>Warren’s dick smoothly left her vagina. This allowed her to take charge as she grabbed his hand, quickly pushing him back onto the bed as she drove her pussy into his dick, riding him like one would ride a horse. His hands moved to squeeze her hips and her butt as she rode him, cowgirl position. Her breasts bounced up and down freely as Warren’s dick penetrated her smoothly. His hands then went upward to playfully massage her bouncing breasts. Together, they rocked the bed once more.</p><p>And Candy rode his cock with grace, looking every bit the goddess as she closed her eyes in euphoric bliss. Her pelvis smacked into his as underneath them, the bed rocked even harder than it did the first time. Finally, they felt they were on the brink. Together, they came loudly and messily.</p><p>Candy’s vagina released a clear burst of sexual fluids that messily spilled down her inner thighs. Her whole body trembled euphorically as her head threw backwards, and she let out a loud, erotic moan of pleasure. Her toes curled as sweat basked her body.</p><p>Underneath her, Warren came just as loudly. He let out a loud howl as his wings stuck straight out, and his dick released a burst of cum into the depths of her pussy. He shuddered just as hard as she did as his eyes closed. His entire body soaked with sweat from the heated round of sex. And as they embraced their climax, they took a moment to open their eyes and look at one another.</p><p>They each saw love and passion reflected back at one another. There were so many words they didn’t even need to say. Their eyes conveyed enough love and passion as is. And as Candy got out from in between Warren’s legs, she proceeded to lay beside him, still trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“Was this the best Valentine’s Day you ever had?” Warren asked her breathlessly.</p><p>Candy nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered, intertwining her hand with his.</p><p>“I’m glad,” whispered Warren, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. “I’m so happy I found my way back to you.”</p><p>Candy nodded again. “Me too,” she murmured, snuggling into his chest. “When your parents threw you out, I thought I lost you.”</p><p>Her eyes stung with tears at the thought. The idea of losing Warren killed her inside. Knowing that his parents still hated him a great deal left her sick to her stomach, as she had to spend so much time apart from him. Now that they were together, she didn’t want to waste any time with him. She wanted every second with him.</p><p>“You’re never going to lose me,” Warren told her intently, kissing her on the forehead once more. “I’ll always find my way back to you, no matter what.”</p><p>Candy nodded, sighing contentedly. “I’m just glad I get to have you,” she whispered. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Warren told her softly, kissing her on the top of her head.</p><p>And as the two lovers sunk into the afterglow of their heated lovemaking, they reflected upon all that they had with one another. After having been apart for so long, they were together, and all they needed was each other. It didn’t matter what Warren’s parents or Cameron thought. In Candy’s eyes, Warren was everything that she ever needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>